lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 10) - Invansion of the Koopalings
Takes place during Chapter 31 Dragonturtle, inside https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQBbfZfFGnE Akko:... Mineta: Something's wrong Akko? Akko: I'm not convinced on what the black coat guy said about the "key" to the darkness. Mineta: Why? Akko: I'm convinced that is some kind of trap to lure us to their leader, whatever that is. This is just like a bait, even if i'm not a fish. Majima: Calm down witch, he is like our guardian angel, you think he is going to betray us? Akko: Yeah! Kiryu: Akko, despite its appearance, his intention is to help us, not attacking us. Akko:... Majima: Kaz is right, what is going to happen, send us dark creatures to attack me? Akko: I....i...you're right. Majima: Great! Just sit there and stop lamenting. Akko: ... (Lotte, Sucy, Diana, i'll comeback to the academy once this is over) Iris: Chizuru, have you found the big creature? Chizuru: No, but where going to make sure that we will find it somewhere. Iris: Hmph. Auriana: So how long that were searching for the first? Talia: 30 minutes, and you already tired of it? Auriana: Yes, i just want to have smoothies with you girls Iris: We like already have it 9 days ago, remember? Auriana: Oh yeah, i forgot, tehehe. A strike is heard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oUDij_FQDk Auriana: What happened!? Iris: Something's hitting us! Chizuru: The back of the Dragonturtle is attacked by a shot! You must find out about and see what's going on! Iris: Ok! Talia, Auriana, we have to go! Talia and Auriana: Hmph Iris and the girls goes after it along with the others Zidane: One of the engines is damaged! Who did this!? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MynpKYmBgxM A huge clown ship arrives, carrying Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings Bowser Jr.: Hahahahahaha! Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings hops in with Goombas, Koopas and Spinies appearing Bowser Jr: Not so fast! Akko: T-talking turtles?! Wendy: Where not just Koopas, we are servants of Lord Bowser, we are the Koopalings! Roy: We are responsible for damaging the engine of your futuristic airship. I'm Roy Koopa, ready to rock and roll? Larry: I'm Larry Koopa, LEADER of the Koopas! Wendy: I'm Wendy Koopa, nice to meet you darling. Morton: THE NAME'S MORTON KOOPA JR., MORTON WILL SQUASH YOU WITH WAND. Iggy: I'm Iggy Koopa, i want to reprogram her! BAHAHAHA! Lemmy Koopa: My name is Lemmy Koopa, let's have fun! Ludwig: And i'm Ludwig Von Koopa, i'll send you to sky and send you back down! Iris: Why are you here!? Bowser Jr: Papa send us to steal a magical seed before you do. Talia: You are looking after the Golden Seed too?! Bowser Jr: Correct princess. Black☆Star: I hate to break you but, the red demon is also wanted to steal it for a wish. Aschen: Scanning in process. Analysis complete. Bowser Jr. is the son of King Koopa Bowser and leader of the Koopalings. His weapon is a paintbrush that can create graffitis that has the power of teleportation. Bowser Jr: A highly advanced robot? This is the coolest thing i have ever seen! Where did you get that!? Mineta: We founded her at Roppongi out of nowhere. You want to steal her? Ludwig: Absolutely! Iris: How did you know about the seed? Bowser Jr: We have followed you since your fight with the demon and sorcerers, we will stole it before you! Bwahahaha! Goblin Slayer: Sorry child, but this is not yours. Francœur: *screech* Bowser Jr: Shut up. Morton: SMALL BOWSER, WHEN THE KOOPALINGS GETTING THE SEED? Bowser Jr: It's gonna take a while to search it somewhere. Talia: You will never get it, even if you will arrive first, we will get the seed. Bowser Jr: In your dreams! Aschen: OOOOOH my goodness, look at all these turtles, there so cute!! Iggy: Huh? Wendy: Did her personality changed? Majima: Is called Code DTD or something, i have no idea what does it. Ludwig: Hah, even that doesn't help it! Black☆Star: It doesn't matter, we will get the Golden Seed in our possession before you! Bowser Jr: Koopalings, ATTACK!! Koopalings: Yeah!! Chapter 10 - Invasion of the Koopalings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trBJddUSIXw Are you ready? FIGHT! Playable Characters *Iris (Lvl. 19) *Talia (Lvl. 19) *Auriana (Lvl. 19) *Zidane (Lvl. 18) *Vivi (Lvl. 18) *Goblin Slayer (Lvl. 19) *Akko (Lvl. 18) *Black☆Star (Lvl. 18) *Grape Juice (Lvl. 18) *Kazuma Kiryu (Lvl. 19) *Goro Majima (Lvl. 19) *Lillie and Snowy (Lvl. 18) *Dr. Don and Dr. Dan (Lvl. 19) *Aschen Brodel (Lvl. 18) *G (House of the Dead) (Lvl. 19) Enemies *8 Goombas - 100 HP *5 Koopas - 130 HP *10 Spinies - 75 HP (60% of defense) *Larry Koopa - 655 HP *Morton Koopa Jr. - 900 HP *Wendy Koopa - 655 HP *Iggy Koopa - 655 HP *Roy Koopa - 755 HP *Lemmy Koopa - 450 HP *Ludwig von Koopa - 655 HP *Bowser Jr. - 1050 HP *Nitros Oxide - 800 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) *Captain Gantu - 920 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) *8 Goblins - 110 HP (After 12 enemies are defeated) Assist *Francœur (A Monster in Paris) *Sakura Minamoto (Zombie Land Saga) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) (After 12 enemies are defeated) Summon *Carbuncle Non-Playable Characters *Reuben (Experiment 625) *Dr. Hämsterviel *Black Panther Category:Blog posts Category:Side-Quest Category:Chapters